deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuna Yuuki vs Sideswipe
Speed + Sword Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 File:AY vs S.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Sideswipe vs. Asuna Yuuki.jpg|Venage237 Asuna Yuuki vs Sideswipe is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. NOTE: It is going to use Bayverse version of Sideswipe. Description SAO vs Transformers! '''The fight between two swordsmen only thing that compares to its ability is its speed. Interlude '''Blang: If not I remember, asuna had the same connection with raiden. Nyxs: Let's say that Simbiot decided to give a second chance to Asuna and decided to face against someone who does not defeat it without problems. Blang: Okey, and who is his opponent? Nyxs: Sideswipe, the Autobot with wheels instead of feet. Blang: Oh... She's Nyxs and I'm Blang! Nyxs: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Asuna Yuuki Asuna: If we make it back to the real world. I’ll find you again. And fall in love with you again Sideswipe Sideswipe: Damn, I'm good. Death Battle Asuna is seen walking through a completely abandoned city, after his encounter with some cyber ninja, until he heard several explosions. Asuna: It has to be, I'm sure it's the. Meanwhile Sideswipe is fighting several decepticons, one of them shoots him, but this dodges the shot and cut her right arm with one of his swords to then cut off his head with his other sword. Two decepticon shoot him to sideswipe, but this dodges the shot and cut them in two. Sideswipe: The area already this clean, Optimus.. Optimus Prime: Good, waiting for Bumblebee, Mirage, and Drift. Sideswipe: Understood. Sideswipe feels that they observe it, this look to your around, ready if it turns out to be some decepticon who tries to attack him by surprise. Sideswipe: Okay, if there is someone, show it and fight. Asuna is seen exiting an alley, it turns out that it was asuna who watched Sideswipe. Sideswipe: Oh, is only a human... go home, girl, feel that this place will be a field of war in a short time and I think that does not want this here when that happens. Asuna: You seem way too to one of those things that faced that kind of ninja robot. Sideswipe: Ninja robot? ninja robot... ninja robot... oh, you mean Raiden? Asuna: With so called? Are you perhaps one of his friends? Sideswipe: I rather I would say that we are coworkers, but yes, I am, why? Asuna: Because your friend killer to my husband, Kirito, and he killer me, a few minutes ago. Sideswipe: Listen, girl, sorry your loss, I also lost many of my species, and also sorry, by the fact that Raiden killing you, but look, these live, almost as if nothing happened. Asuna: Says it to Kirito, the still dead, now, will you tell me where is your friend, that such Raiden. (Cue The Stains of Time) Sideswipe: Sorry, Girl, but no. Asuna: All right... get you responses to the force. Sideswipe: (sigh) Okay, you asked for it. FIGHT! K.O! Result Who would you be rooting for? Asuna Yuuki Sideswipe Who do you want to win? Asuna Sides Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Sword Duel Category:Season 9 Simbiothero Category:Simbiothero Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years